Phantom Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness
by lycoming10
Summary: Crossover of Danny Phantom and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Danny and his partner go on a journey to save the world from time freezing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A few months ago, Danny found a portal in the ghost zone that leads to the world of Pokémon. Danny

has been visiting the world almost every day. Since then, he became a trainer and went on his own

journey. He chose a Treeco as his partner. There has been a problem with time all around the world.

Time has been freezing in certain areas and spreading. Danny went to Clockwork and asked him if he

could fix time. Unfortunately, he didn't have control of time in that world, only the legendary Pokémon

Dialga can control time. He told them that the world would be paralyzed if Temporal Tower collapses,

and Dialga would become so upset with time being messed up, that he would be transformed into Prime

Dialga and keep the world paralyzed. The only way to stop that from happening would be if they bring

all the Time Gears to the tower, time would return to normal and the tower wouldn't collapse. Time

gears are little 5 objects that keep time moving in certain areas. Clockwork gave Danny a special ability

that will help them find the Time Gears. The ability is called the "Dimensional Scream". This ability will

give Danny visions of the past, present, or future by touching objects that are connected with Time

Gears. Since then, Danny and Treeco have been searching for the Time Gears using his Dimensional

Scream ability, and his ghost powers. Along the way, they collected two Time Gears, and Treeco evolved

into Grovyle. While they were getting close to their 3rd Time Gear, when they were attacked by a ghost

Pokémon named Dusknor. Along with him were his Sableye minions and his master, Prime Dialga. They

captured them and held them as prisoners in the tower. They soon escaped, but it was too late, as they

see that the world was paralyzed. They had to go back in time and get the time gears and save the

world. They went to "Deep Dusk Forest" where they found Celebi, a time travel Pokémon like Dialga.

This Celebi wasn't like other Celebi as this one was a shiny and was a female. She helped out Danny and

Grovyle by sending them back in time when time just starting to freeze and gather the Time Gears all

over again. As they went through a time portal, something happened while going back.

**What happened to Grovyle and Danny? Will they get the time gears? Will time move again and the **

**world would be saved?**

**Please leave a review on what you think so far.**


	2. Storm at Sea pt1

Chapter 1

A Storm at Sea

Lightning flashed and boomed as Danny and Grovyle were going back in time.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! " Said a voice.

"Are… Are you OK?!" Another voice said.

"No! Don't let go! Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on! " Said the voice.

"N- n-no! I can't… hold on…!" The other voice said.

"Whaaaaaaaah! "

A storm was raging as ocean waves crashed into each other and on the shores. Danny woke up by the

sound of waves and noticed he's on the beach.

…. Urrgh…Where…Where am I? …I can't… Drifting off… said Danny as he fell unconscious on the beach.

Meanwhile at the Wigglytuff guild, there's a Treecko standing in front of what looks like a teepee with

a metal gate in the entrance, and a hole in the ground with a gate over it so that no one falls in it.

"Hmm… "said the small pokemon.

"No . I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." said

Treecko looking confident.

Treecko proceeded to walk on top of the gate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" said a voice.

"Who's footprint? Who's Footprint?" said another voice.

"The footprint is Treecko's! The Footprint is Treecko's!" said the first voice.

"Waah!" Treecko said as he backed away from the gate.

"That was too shocking!"

"Whew…I can't… I can't work up the courage to go in, after all… I told myself that this is the day,

but…"said Treecko looking a little depressed.

He placed a small stone with a weird looking pattern on the ground in front of him.

"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me…" he said as he picked it back up.

"*Sigh*… I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging…" he said as he walked back down

the steps of the hill feeling upset.

Just as he left, a Koffing and Zubat came out from the bushes.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!" said Koffing looking surprised.

"You bet I did, Koffing." said Zubat.

"That little wimp that was pacing around…had something good right?"said Koffing.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure." said Zubat.

"Do we go after it?" said Koffing.

"We do." said Zubat.

The two Pokémon begin to follow Treecko.

Meanwhile at the beach, the Krabby were blowing bubbles, the waves crashed on the shore, and there

was a beautiful sunset on the horizon. Treecko arrived at the beach and looked at the horizon.

"Wow! What a sight! Said Treecko looking amazed.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby came out at sundown to blow bubbles… All those bubbles,

catching the setting sun's rays off the waves… It's always beautiful. This is where I always come when

I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It

cheers me up."

Hey… what's that? What's going on over there? He said when he saw a figure on the shore. As he

walked towards the figure, he saw that it's a Pokémon unconscious.

"Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" said Treecko shocked at the sight. He ran over to try and

help the Pokémon.

What happened?! Are you ok? said Treecko.

"…Ugh…" moaned Danny as he woke up.

"Your awake! That's a relief!" said Treecko

'Where….where am I…?'

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?" said Treecko.

'I… I was zonked out? What happened…?'

"Well, I'm Treecko. Glad to meet you! And who are you? I've never seen you around before." said Treecko.

"Uhh… I'm a human, well technically half ghost." said the strange Pokémon.

"What? You say you're a human that's half ghost? That sounds illogical, but you look like a totally normal Charmander to me!" said Treecko being surprised and confused.

"What?" He ran to a small lake and looked in it. He saw that he was orange with a tail that's on fire on the tip and was a lot shorter. 'It's true, I turned into a Charmander! But how did this happen? I don't remember anything other than my own name and my ghost half.'

"Your… a little odd...Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" said Treecko.

"What? No way! Said Danny

"You're telling me the truth? All right then. Your name? What's your name?" Treeco asked.

"Danny. My name is Danny." He said.

"Oh, Danny is your name?" He nodded. "OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least. Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see! Many Pokémon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless… Ouch!" Treeckos' sentence was cut short as two Pokémon tackled Treecko. It was Koffing and Zubat. As he fell onto the warm sand, he dropped his personal treasure.

"Well I do beg your pardon" said Koffing.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Treecko yelled at the two Pokémon.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?! said Zubat.

"Wh-what?!" Said the surprised Treecko.

"That's yours, isn't it?" said the greedy Zubat.

"No! That's…!" said Treecko.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" said Zubat as he picked up Treeckos' little treasure.

"Aaaah!" Treecko screamed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be a big coward!" He then turned to face Zubat. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Said Koffing.

"See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh" Said Zubat. They went passed Treecko and Danny, and went into "Beach Cave".

"Ohh…What should I do?" Treecko faced Danny who was looking really confused yet angry at the Pokémon who had just hurt Treecko."That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me." Treeco began to tear up in his eyes. If I lose that…" he shook his head and looked very confident."No! There's no time to waste! I've got t get it back! Hey can I get you to help me? Said Treeco desperately.

'Hmm… maybe I should. Other than helping this Pokémon, I could at least test out my powers while I'm in that cave to see if there still working.' Danny thought.

"Sure Treecko, I would love to help." Said Danny.

"Oh, you will?! You'll help me? Th- thank you! Let's go quickly!" said Treecko happily.

The two proceeded to walk in the cave to go after the two Pokémon and get the treasure back.

**Looks like Danny's in a new adventure. Will he know who he is? Will his ghost powers still work?**

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I was busy the whole week writing an essay for school. **

**Please review and again I'm really sorry that I didn't get this up sooner.**


End file.
